championsonlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schurken-Profil: Stingray
right|200px Es war einmal ein kleines Mädchen, welches ungemein talentiert und intelligent war. Sie war auch eine Prinzessin, denn ihre Mutter war die Königin von Atlantis, dem Unterwasserkönigreich. Wie auch schon ihre Mutter vor ihr hatte dieses Mädchen ein bemerkenswertes Talent für Magie. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter jedoch war sie auch außerordentlich gemütskrank, nervös und ungemein verletzlich. Sie verstand es einfach nicht, warum ihre Mutter ihrem älteren Bruder immer den Vorzug gab. Er war nicht so intelligent wie sie und soweit sie es sah hatte er nur den Vorteil etwas älter zu sein. Diese Prinzessin würde aufwachsen und Stingray werden, eine berüchtigte Oberschurkin. Wenn jedoch nur einige wenige Dinge anders verlaufen wären, so wäre ihr Leben ein anderes gewesen. Sie wäre vielleicht sogar eine Superheldin geworden. Als Prinzessin Thalassa – dies war ihr Name, bevor die Landbewohner sie Stingray tauften – noch sehr jung war, starb ihr Vater. Wenn dies nicht passiert wäre, so wäre Königin Mara vielleicht ihrer Tochter mehr gewahr gewesen. Doch anstelle dessen wurde Königin Mara besessen von dem Drang, Thalassas älteren Bruder auf die Thronfolge vorzubereiten. Die einzige Person, die der kleinen Prinzessin jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, war Ikthos, der alternde Hofbibliothekar. Er wurde ihr Tutor und war ihr zugleich mehr ein Elternteil, als es ihre Mutter jemals war. Dennoch konnte Thalassa nie verstehen, warum ihre Mutter ihren Bruder für jeden gelungenen Zauber hoch anpries, es jedoch nie würdigte, wenn Thalassa einen sogar noch fortgeschritteneren Spruch meisterte. Sie war nun fest entschlossen zu beweisen, dass sie ihren Bruder übertreffen konnte. Und eines Tages, als sie zwölf Jahre alt war, bekam sie ihre Gelegenheit. In den Tiefen des Kristallpalastes ihrer Mutter versteckt, entdeckte sie eine Fundgrube an magischen Texten. Diese enthielten Sprüche ungleich allem, was sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt je gesehen hatte; es waren Zauber, die es ihr erlaubten, bio-elektrische Schocks an ihre Feinde auszuteilen – ähnlich eines elektrischen Aals; oder Tintenwolken auszustoßen wie ein Oktopus. Sie übte diese Zauber, entschlossen, sie zu meistern und sich zu beweisen. Was sie nicht wusste, war woher diese Sprüche stammten. Sie waren von einem bösen Magier, welcher vor einer Generation ihren Großvater tötete und mit einem Bürgerkrieg ihre Mutter ins Exil verdrängte. Ikthos hingegen wusste genau was hier passierte, als er eines Tage die junge Prinzessin beim Lesen dieser verbotenen Bücher antraf. Entsetzt forderte er sie auf, sofort ihrer Mutter genau zu sagen, was vorgefallen war. Thalassa jedoch, von Panik dessen erfasst, das ihre Mutter nicht stolz sondern wütend sein würde, schlug ihren Lehrmeister mit einem der erlernten Zauber nieder. Der alte Mann war sofort tot. Da sie nie besonders ausgeglichen oder glücklich war, stieß Thalassa dieser Vorfall, Ikthos’ Tod, in den Wahnsinn. Sie weigerte sich, die Schuld dessen zu tragen. Anstelle dessen floh sie das Schloss und bürdete diese Schuld ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder auf. All ihre Trostlosigkeit; all die Zeit, die sie ihrem Bruder grollte und von ihrer Mutter ignoriert wurde – all dies floss für sie zusammen in Ikthos’ Tod. Wenn sie nur ihre Mutter beseitigen konnte und das Königreich übernehmen, so würde es am Ende doch beweisen, dass sie selber immer die bessere war. Dass sie der wahre Erbe ist. Irgendwie würde dies sogar den Tod Ikthos’ rechtfertigen. Seit dem hat sie sich mit einigen der berüchtigtsten Oberschurken in der Hoffnung verbündet, eines Tages Atlantis einzunehmen. Es ist ja nicht so, als wolle sie anderen Schaden zufügen. Sie will eigentlich ja nur nicht, dass sie immer am Pranger steht und sich dagegen verteidigen muss. Sie würde sich sogar mit einem Helden verbünden, wenn dies sie nur ihrem Ziel näher bringt. Das wirklich tragische jedoch ist, dass sie ohne ihre schmerzliche Vergangenheit eine wahrlich einmalige Superheldin hätte sein können. Vor einigen Jahren, als sie im Kampf gegen die Sentinels schwer verwundet wurde und ihr Gedächtnis verlor, war sie eine sehr fürsorgliche und ehrbare Person. Sie war noch immer temperamentvoll und unruhig, aber auch um einiges glücklicher. Sie lernte sogar einen Superhelden kennen und lieben: Amphibian. Unglücklicherweise kam ihr Gedächtnis zurück und mit diesem auch all ihre Wut. Aufgebracht darüber, dass Amphibian ihren Gedächtnisverlust ausgenutzt hatte, so sah sie es zumindest, wies sie ihn vollkommen ab und wurde sein Feind. Ihre nachhallenden Gefühle für ihn machen sie wütend und bringen sie nur noch mehr gegen ihn auf. Er steht nun an oberster Steller in ihrer eigenen Liste von Menschen, die ihr ein Leid angetan haben… zusammen mit ihrer Familie. ---- Quelle: Champions Online